


Jealousy

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e15, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Kurt would end up liking Cooper more than he likes Blaine. Blaine just wasn’t good enough no matter what he did. Reactionfic to 3x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Jealousy**

'Alright. Sweetheart, I'm ready.'

Blaine glanced up from where he had been staring at a random sport on the wall to Kurt, who held up his boxing gloves with a silly smile on his face. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle despite his foul mood – Kurt hadn't been able to tie the laces. He shook his head to himself and beckoned for Kurt to get closer, a soft smile playing at his lips as he ran his fingers over Kurt's wrist.

'You forgot to tie them, silly,' Blaine scolded him lightheartedly and Kurt grinned at him. He looked absolutely beautiful, like this; all pearly white teeth and bright blue eyes and soft brown hair that Blaine was dying to touch but knew he'd get his hands swatted at if he were to even bother trying. He had in the past.

'I didn't forget, I simply couldn't do it,' Kurt casually retorted, cocking his head to the side when Blaine hung his own again. The smile faded off his face when he remembered when he was still little and Cooper had laughed at him and had teased him for having had difficulty learning how to tie his shoelaces. Kurt sighed and nudged Blaine's calf with his foot when Blaine started frowning again.

'Hey – don't be mad at me.' His tone was still playful and undoubtedly Kurt already had a pretty good clue of how Blaine wasn't upset with him, not because of that anyway, but there was an underlying question in it as well.

_Are you okay?_

'I'm not mad at you,' Blaine denied, though he was unsure if that was true or not. He tried relaxing his eyebrows but all he could think of was Cooper, and how Kurt had gushed all over him, and how Kurt had indeed had Cooper's stupid commercial jingle as his ringtone the past weeks without knowing a thing about how Blaine was related to him. Blaine hadn't said a thing either. He had wanted to, of course, but he had always feared Kurt would end up asking to meet his brother and that he'd fall for Cooper instead and –

Blaine forced himself to stop thinking about that, but it proved to be more difficult than expected. In all honestly, all Blaine could think of was that maybe Cooper was better than him after all. Maybe Kurt would agree on that with him.

'Come on.'

He led Kurt to the punching bag and watched as his boyfriend wrinkled up his nose, looking at the thing as if it was infected with all diseases out there. 'Are you sure this is… sanitary?' he asked, which Blaine found adorable and had it been any other time it had earned Kurt a kiss. But now Blaine just simply nodded.

'You're wearing gloves – you won't even be touching it.'

'No, I'm beating it up,' Kurt sarcastically added to that, smirking a bit at Blaine. Blaine nodded.

'You're beating it up,' he confirmed.

Blaine watched as Kurt gave it a couple of rough punches – it was clear that he was just doing  _something_ , but had no idea what. There was no thought behind his moves and although he threw relatively good punches – good enough to maybe give someone a black eye, if Kurt had been the kind of person to be willing to inflict pain on others – they were no boxing material. They were simply punches.

'Come here,' Blaine said after watching him for a couple of minutes. Kurt blinked at him – his hair was still perfectly coiffed but his face was turning into a pink color, and there was sweat on his brow. He looked so attractive it hurt. No wonder someone like Kurt would like someone like Cooper – intelligent, attractive, talented,  _older…_  Better… Another stab of pain went through Blaine and he pressed his lips together in a thin line, breathing in deeply.

'Honey?'

Blaine opened his eyes again – when had he closed them? – and looked into Kurt's eyes, nodding tightly.

'Punch me,' he ordered him. Kurt blinked at him before he started laughing.

'Yeah, sure, I'll beat you up,' he said breathlessly. Blaine ignored him and got into his defensive stance, raising his arms to be able to block everything Kurt would throw at him. Boxing was something still his. Cooper couldn't take that away.

Kurt's expression turned blank at the sight of it. '…You're serious?' he asked, his kind voice tinged with worry, with doubt. Blaine didn't need that – he wanted to just let go of it, wanted Kurt to hurt him so that he would have a reason to be mad at him.

'Punch me,' Blaine repeated.

'But Blaine -'

'Just do as I say, Kurt!' He hadn't meant to yell at Kurt. He could see the surprise in Kurt's eyes, too; maybe something achingly similar to hurt as well.

_He deserves better than me._

Kurt didn't do it, much to his surprise – normally Kurt would be willing to indulge him. They'd had the playful fights before – where they had rolled around in the sheets and where Kurt had playfully imitated the way Blaine looked when he exercised.

The silly faces Kurt would pull, the small gifts he'd get Blaine, the sarcastic comment or two. Kurt was all he needed to cheer him up and Kurt was always willing to do whatever it took to put a smile on Blaine's face. He knew that it was Kurt's own way of cheering him up and it usually worked.  
  
Kurt huffed and finally turned away. 'You know what – forget it. I'm not hitting you, Blaine.'

But today Kurt didn't seem to be willing to do it.

Kurt started trying to untie the laces with his teeth, but he released a deep sigh and held out his wrists to Blaine when he didn't succeed.

Blaine frowned, but he started undoing them anyway.

'Of course you wouldn't,' Blaine murmured. He cursed under his breath when he wound up making the knot worse and angrily snapped the lace in half, surprising Kurt at the brute force he used for it. 'Not when he's here.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Kurt asked in actual confusion. Blaine paused, before glancing up at him.

'You know what I mean,' he said. He couldn't help the accusing tone in his voice. He continued with the other glove and then slid them off Kurt's hands, freeing them. Just when he was about to turn around, Kurt reached out and grabbed his wrist.

'Blaine,' he simply said. Just his name. No terms of endearment, no teasing nicknames; Kurt was seriously concerned now. He could see it in his blue,  _blue_  eyes.

And it really shouldn't have made Blaine emotional, but it did, and before he knew it Kurt's arms were around him and Blaine was clutching him so close to his chest Blaine thought he may actually hurt Kurt. Kurt's cheek felt hot against the side of his face and he could smell the faint smell of sweat on Kurt underneath his deodorant and the smell of his hairspray, a smell he had only smelt when they were making love.

God, he really didn't want to lose this boy.

'Please don't leave me,' Blaine said, voice muffled by Kurt's shoulder, 'please don't get sick of me. I can be like him too. I can change and be whatever you want me to.'

Kurt froze and Blaine squeezed his eyes tightly shut, practically clinging onto his boyfriend. It was out before he knew it; it always seemed to happen when he got too emotional.

'Be like who?' Kurt finally asked. He almost had to wrench himself out of Blaine's grasp and he held Blaine's biceps tightly, face slowly turning back to its normal pale state. Blaine's silence said enough. 'Cooper?'

He almost winced at that name, but he found himself nodding anyway. Kurt huffed.

'Why would I want you to do that?' he asked.

'You know why,' Blaine murmured, pulling his arms free from Kurt's grip and wrapping them around himself in a defensive stature. His heart ached and Kurt – sweet,  _kind_ Kurt was still making it a point to pretend things were okay. It made him feel awful. 'You have his stupid commercial jingle as your ringtone and you were practically fawning all over him, you even called him the best looking guy in -'

'Blaine are you jealous?'

Blaine stopped talking and bit the inside of his cheek, feeling like a kid caught with its hand stuck in the cookie jar.

 _Yes_.  _My beautiful boyfriend is fawning over my famous brother and you expect me to just be okay with that?_

Kurt bit his lip for a moment before he huffed out a breath, turning his head to the side.

'You're  _both_ handsome and talented, it's just that I've never met anyone who's famous before,' he said, a faint flush creeping on his cheeks. He looked Blaine in the eye again. 'But Blaine – he's not  _you_. I fell in love with you. When I said that I thought it was obvious that you are still the best looking guy in the entire  _world_ to me.'

Blaine hesitantly glanced up at him and Kurt smiled sadly. 'And I admit that the way I behaved myself wasn't okay...' Kurt trailed off as if looking for words, before he finally sighed and bit his lip. 'I'm sorry. I love you. You know that.'

'I do,' Blaine admitted. He dropped the boxing gloves and sat down on the bench, burying his head in his hands. He felt himself calm down a bit but he still felt he owed Kurt an explanation. It was stupid. 'It's just – you were always mine. You were the only thing that Cooper didn't steal away from me just yet and I suppose I just…'

'You were jealous,' Kurt offered him. He sat down behind Blaine, his legs at each side of him. Blaine glanced at him before he nodded, feeling ashamed all of a sudden. He'd been acting horrible. 'Which I can totally understand.'

Blaine winced.

'Since you're too thickheaded to see what's good about  _you_.'

Kurt pressed a chaste kiss against his temple before hugging him from behind. 'Honestly, Blaine… I know you need confirmation every now and then. But next time just ask for hugs instead of punches because hurting you would feel the same as kicking puppies to me.'

Blaine smiled sadly, feeling somewhat at ease again. Of course Kurt would understand. Of course he'd try to fix it. Sometimes it was scary how Kurt always knew what to do.

Kurt patted Blaine's thigh. 'So, are you going to teach me how to defend myself or what, my handsome lover?'

Blaine laughed. He knew Kurt well enough to know that for at least the upcoming weeks he'd continuously point out how attractive he found Blaine. Just because he could – because he would feel like he hadn't done it enough. And it was so typical for Kurt to just make the problems they had not a horrible thing to talk about it; Blaine was sure that if he had been with anyone else right now he would've had a much bigger fight with them over this.

But then again, there was only one Kurt Hummel. And he fit Blaine perfectly.

'Yes sir,' Blaine replied, getting up. Kurt smiled at him and Blaine reached out and gently brushed his lips over Kurt's.

'I'm sorry,' he murmured honestly. Sometimes things were just too difficult for Blaine. Sometimes it was just hard to cope with all of that anger he still had inside of himself, and he honestly didn't have a clue why Kurt still put up with him. Kurt hummed.

'It's fine, honey.'

They shared a smile again and then Blaine began instructing Kurt how to aim his punches and how much force to use behind them, and they wound up rolling over the floor with one another, laughing and just having fun.

And later in booty camp, when Kurt jumped around with his fists in front of his face, mockingly using the defensive position Blaine had taught him and glancing at Blaine, they shared a little knowing smile. Because they both knew nothing could get in between them, and it was silly to even worry about things like that.

 


End file.
